Morgana Dawkins
Morgana Dawkins (née Pendragon) is the mother of Felix and Daisy Dawkins. Lady Morgana was born long ago in Ireland.Her parents Cillian and Siobhan leave her alone when she is only at the age of eight.Morgana is heartbroken.She never learns the reason why her parents decided to leave. Eventually she learns how to take care of herself and began working as a hostess.Morgana was a beautiful,temptress young woman so she could easily make money. in the past]] When she is nineteen years old,Morgana meets an extremely handsome man.His name is Jonathan Dracula.Because he is well known from everyone around Ireland,Morgana is very flattered from his attention.Shortly he makes her his mistress.Morgana is happy because he gives her everything that she needs.She soon moves to his mansion. Everything goes great for her,until one day she feel something really strange.A terrible pain eats her inside.It turns out that she is pregnant,and most of all with a vampire.Morgana is mortified when she actually learns that her inamorato is a vampire. However he convinces her to keep the baby.Jonathan wants children and this pregnancy makes him even happy. When the baby is born Morgana goes crazy.She doesn't want the beautiful man to take away her baby.The woman wants her child just for herself,that's why she kills her newborn.Dacula is pissed but she manages to escape. Morgana spends the next years of her life running,fallen into a psychological crisis and mental breaks.She knows that Jonathan doesn't love her,but often regrets her actions.She becomes a vampire a few years after the escape and never sees John for the next few centuries,changing even her hair color and appearance during the different periods. Years passes out ,and while she is in England, Morgana meets a handsome,pureblood vampire,named Gomez.She is really attracted to him,despite he is a lot younger than her. Gomez fall in love and soon proposes her marriage.She finds refuge and protection with him and and without waiting she accepts the proposal.Morgana is finally happy,with a man who loves her and without news about Dracula. When her son - Felix is born,Morgana is a happy mother.She is determined to raise her child and not leave him for a minute.Unfortunately her obsession is not doing well,and soon she goes mad.For salvation,Fe escapes from home.Felix is unhappy child and eventually turns gay,witch pisses off his father. While her son is gone and she is in yet another crisis,unexpected visitor came knocking on their door - Jonathan.Morgana is scared and faints instantly.John tells her husband about the rampant vampire virus,without getting into details of his acquaintance with Morgana.She learns that he is still angry but ceased to haunt her long ago,because of the more important issues that he have. Shortly,Felix comes home and Dracula expects him.It turns out,that the boy is sick ,that's why he travels with John to Romania for treatment. Morgana feels the karma and falls into a depression.Gomez takes her to Canada.There she visits many psychiatrists and psychologists and passes through a long therapy. With time,Felix moves to Canada too,but far from his parents.Morgana tries to see him unsuccessfully. In 2014 she became pregnant again and soon receive a call from Dracula.He invites the family in a town called CWS,promising Morgana that her son will be there.She agrees,thinking that this is the one thing that she can do in exchange for the death to their child. The Dawkins start living together in the new town,where the second child of the family is born.It's a girl , they called her Daisy.Morgana is not looking for friends in town,but in every way she is trying to protect her children and keep them to herself,forever. Morgana is later killed by Lestat Leclerq.